Farming
What it is, and it's Pros and Cons Farming is when the player uses a Farm Plot or the correct Biome in order to repeatedly get seeds from crops in order to maintain and grow a farm. Farming is harder to do in Hardmode, as it is harder to maintain enough food for sacrafice Pros and Cons Pros: * Very good for sustaining a large group * Produces a lot of food. Hunger isn't an issue * Allows the player to stay in one place for nearly the entire game * Allows a lot of resources to be gathered. * Can please the gods with enough resources, especially with Bananas and Apples (turned into Apple Pie) * The Gods help you by giving you seeds, especially Corn, Java Melon, and Apple seeds. * With seeds, you can easily revive players, and get Holy Man and Halo in the process. * There are barely any Cons to this strategy Cons: * Early game it will be hard to set up * This is hard to pull off in Hardcore/if everyone on your server keeps trying to steal your seeds. * Crops will die if not attended to How Crops Grow Everything but Jungle Trees, Big Trees, Red Mushroom, and Mushroom All these crops will fully grow, which takes varying amounts of time. Once they are fully grown, they will bloom twice. These bloom yields are different for every different type of crop, but they will all bloom twice. A bloom is when a crop spawns in 1-2 of its fruit. For instance, Apple Trees bloom 2 Apples each time they bloom while they are in their final phase, while Watermelon Seeds in their final phase bloom 1 Watermelon each. Generally from here, all "Tree" types of crops usually bloom two of it's fruit, while non-"Tree" types bloom one. Jungle Trees, Big Trees, Red Mushroom, and Mushroom These crops do not bloom, they are always as is. However, this comes with these four crops having a higher chance of giving seeds when compared to the other crops. How Long Crops will Last All crops will grow based on TIME not SEASONS, then once they are adult, which does take around .5-1.5 seasons for certain plants, the following gets checked around every season... # If the season is Spring or Summer, and the plant has bloomed twice, at the end of the next season from the next one, kill the plant. ## For Instance, an Apple Tree blooms once during Spring, the game sees it hasn't bloomed twice, and it keeps on going. The next season is Summer, and the tree blooms again. This signals that when the next Spring ends, to kill the plant. Since the season cycle goes Spring > Summer > Winter and back again. # If the season is Winter, crops cannot bloom or be harvested. Plants can still die after this season though. ## For Instance, a plant blooms once in Summer, then Spring '''comes and it blooms once. That means whenever '''Winter ends, the plant will die. # If the season is Summer, ALL PLANTS have an increased rate of blooming. But still cannot bloom more than twice. ## For instance, if in Spring a plant takes around 40 seconds to bloom, in Summer it will take less than 40 seconds. Because of this cycle, it is recommended to plant the crops during Spring, so that time will pass and it will be adult by the time Summer '''hits. Another note, crops usually grow around the same time, so if a Big Tree decides to sprout up, it typically means your apple tree just grew too. When should I Harvest? It is recommended to harvest after the blooming plants have bloomed twice for blooming plants if the player wants higher yield. For non-blooming plants it doesn't really matter. This is because blooming plants yield more if the player waits longer. However, it is recommended that '''if you cannot get to your plant to harvest it the next season, and that harvesting it now, even if it hasn't bloomed, would be more efficient, you should do it. '''Rather, if the player wants seeds, destroying the tree as soon as it grows up is the best way of going about it. '''Do not harvest any Tree Crops, like Bananas and Apples, if you want the crop not the logs with a Mask of the Lumberjack. The Mask gives a lower chance for the Seed and Yield to drop while giving the Logs a higher chance to drop. Crops/Trees to Farm There is a tier list of sorts for crops in order to farm them. Some crops are really good, and others not so much. Others, like Corn and Apples, require a lot of set-up but are more rewarding in turn. Tier List of Crops: SS = Excellent, above all else S = Great in every situation, out-preforms Tier A counterparts A = Great in almost every situation B = Fine in almost every situation C = Very bad crop across the board to farm ^ = Useful for Alchemy, place around a tier higher if using for that. SS: '''Apple Trees^, Wheat, Pumpkin '''S: Banana Trees, Mushrooms^, Big Trees, Watermelon A: '''Jungle Trees, Java Melon Trees^, Corn^, '''B: '''Red Mushroom^, Dragonfruit Trees, Palm Trees (Coconut), Bamboo, Cactus Fruit^ '''C: Glowberry Trees, Reasons for Tiers (This is all opinion-based, don't take this list for granted): Tier SS Apple Trees * An amazing crop, the only downside being it requires set up. Apple Pies give around as much sacrificial meter as Animal Bones, and restore 4 hunger. Not to mention, Apple Trees always can bloom twice, netting 4 apples per tree. The seeds have a high chance of coming in threes, and this farm can expand rapidly along with seeds from the gods. Wheat * Wheat is harder to maintain than Apples, and is close to Tier S, but Bread is a stronger sacrifice and gives more Hunger. Sadly, Wheat has only chances to spawn from a Grasslands, and it is hard to tell when it blooms. Wheat also does not seem to be affected by winter, but still treats winter while growing as a non-season. Pumpkin * Pumpkin would and could easily be B or C tier if it wasn't for one part of it's setup. The mill gives Pumpkins more hunger than they already have, and helps for a good sacrifice. This is lower than other SS tiers because it simply doesn't appear as often and can be a trouble to get. The only redeeming part from this is that it is available from the Farmer's Mask and that Skeletons can drop it. Tier S Banana Trees * Bananas are harder to get than Apples, but restore thirst in addition to Hunger. This crop is a better crop in terms that it doesn't need any set up to complete. However, Banana Tree's difficult bloom drop patterns puts it at S tier. This crop also expands rapidly, and can get around three seeds from one tree. Gods can give this seed, but it is rare. Mushroom * Like all Mushroom plants in the game this crop doesn't bloom, and is more used for its alchemy purpose. Mushrooms sacrifice well, and give one of the best potions in the game, MaxHealth Potion. However, this is hard to grow from the fact that Mushrooms take up a lot of space and seeds are scarce from them. This is also super useful for healing up allies (thus enabling Steel Warhammer people to wreck havoc on the local Spider), and for alchemy. Big Trees * This crop if more over the best Large Log crop in the entire game. It doesn't take up as much room or visibility as does Jungle Trees, and prioritizes Large Logs unlike Java Melon Trees. The issue with farming this is the fact that it will mainly get the booga only Large Logs, which do not sacrifice well and does not give food. This is great, however, for making bases and planning expansions. This is rellly good also in large player servers. Watermelon * Like Wheat, this can only be found in the Grasslands biome. This crop is a weird one, being the best crop for Thirst, which is easy to get, but the way it grows makes it good. Stems make it easy to keep track of when these things bloom, and they won't take up a lot of space. This is good for servers that don't have a lot of Wells. Tier A Jungle Trees * This tree, like the Big Tree, gives Large Logs. The only major difference between this tree and the Big Tree is that this tree grows a lot more leaves, and covers a lot more space. It makes this tree just worse at it's job compared to a Big Tree. Java Melon Tree * This tree grows slower than Big Trees and Jungle Trees, but gives Java Melon instead of Logs. This crop is useful, but primarily as a way to get Large Logs if the player is in a Grassland biome. This tree can be better to farm than other if the entire tribe needs more Large Logs than Logs. However, this only restores a lot of thirst, not a lot of hunger. In fact, you can get a MaxThirst Potion from three Java Melon, which may make Wells useless. Corn * Corn is an interesting crop. It is the most commonly given one from the Gods, though it has a lot of good stuff, it requires a lot of prerequisites. It usually requires a Red Mushroom farm alongside it, and access to Chickens to maximize the food from this farm. This farm can be the best in the game only when Red Mushrooms and a good Chicken Farm exist. This can also be used to make a MaxStamina Potion, which has it's occasional use. Overall, it's slower grow rate, and rigorous set-up make it good only for the late game. Tier B Red Mushroom * At the top of B tier, Red Mushroom is a really good crop even for most situations, barely shy of Tier A. The situations the player will use a Red Mushroom farm is for combining this with Corn and Chickens to get the Elegant Souffle, and to make a Jump Potion. The Jump Potion is useful to get the Apple Trees and Jungle Trees on top of cave formations in the Jungle. Dragonfruit Trees Palm Trees Tier C NOTE TIER LIST IS WIP How to Farm Beginning of the Game: Initially you will want to try and get the seed which you are going to farm. In the case of Banana Trees, Red Mushrooms, Corn, Palm Trees, and Apple Trees, it is highly likely you will get one of those seeds from your spawn. Afterward, make sure to keep it somewhere like in a storage bin, and sacrifice the food for the Gods. It is also suggested to plant any seed in order to produce more earlier. Your ultimate goal to move on to the next step is to get 4 Large Logs After you get 4 Large Logs/Middle Game This step may actually take a long time, especially if you spawn in a desert or a wasteland. If you spawn in a Grasslands, try to get a Java Tree seed from the Gods and plant it to get your large logs. However, the next thing you should do is make a farm plot along with a large storage bin. The farm plot is more to organize the area where you will plant the crops, but if you are in a different biome you can use a farm plot to plant in a biome where you normally could not, and the large storage bin is so nothing despawns. If you spawn in a Jungle and have a surplus of Large Logs, consider spending another 2 Large Logs in order to get another large storage bin.